


Save Repsaj

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. King Kooh worries about the woman he loves before and after enemies disarm his sibling.





	Save Repsaj

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh frowned after he glanced from three enemies to Repsaj's chamber. *If my enemies run into the chamber and injure Ailicec...* He turned to his enemies. ''You won't conquer this world!'' His hook contacted one sword repeatedly. *I always loved Ailicec.* He remembered scowling after Ailicec chose to marry Repsaj instead of him.

King Kooh faced Repsaj. He gasped after enemies disarmed his sibling. He viewed them holding his arms back.

Repsaj's eye widened as he struggled. ''BROTHER!'' he shouted.

King Kooh's frown returned. He smiled. *Ailicec will marry me after she's a widow* he thought. 

''BROTHER!''

King Kooh imagined tears running down Ailicec's face. He frowned again and ran to Repsaj's enemies. He brought his hook down on their weapons. King Kooh viewed them releasing Repsaj. He smiled again after all enemies ran from him. He turned and saw a tear in a happy Repsaj's eye. 

King Kooh stepped back. His eyes widened after Repsaj embraced him. King Kooh had second thoughts about saving Repsaj's life.

 

THE END


End file.
